Sense
by tara hoshiko
Summary: Jeon Jungkook yang akhir-akhir ini merasa aneh bila bersama Seokjin. / kookjin/jinkook / top!jungkook and bottom!seokjin / warning inside / dldr


_Jeon Jungkook yang akhir-akhir ini merasa aneh bila bersama Seokjin._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sense**

 **bts _'kookjin'_ fanfiction**

 **by tara hoshiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **warning : bxb, top!jungkook and bot!seokjin, basically jungkok and seokjin cuddling every time.**

 **this story is pure of my imagination**

 _ **read at your own risk.**_

 **happy reading!**

* * *

Jungkook menghela nafas saat membuka pintu hotel yang tidak terkunci, bodoh sekali memang. Ia menyalakan lampu remang dan membuka jaketnya, menyisakan kaus putih polos yang kebesaran. Kemudian ia mengganti jeans hitamnya dengan _sweatpans_ abu-abu. Suhu dingin ruangan datang menusuk kulitnya. Ia baru saja kembali dari luar hotel dan mendapati Seokjin yang tertidur menghadap tembok. Tubuh Seokjin mengenakan _sweater_ putih panjang dan celana di atas paha yang longgar. Seokjin membulat di balik selimut bagai ia ingin melindungi tubuhnya dari apapun. Jungkook menatap punggung lelaki cantik itu dari kejauhan.

Seharian ini ia menghindar dari Seokjin. Siang tadi mereka berargumen hebat dan saling tak ingin mengalah. Awalnya mereka datang bersama member Bangtan dan mengundi kamar hotel untuk beristirahat sehari sebelum mereka kembali ke Seoul esoknya. Kebetulan Jungkook dan Seokjin satu kamar padahal dari awal Seokjin ingin bersama Yoongi dan Jungkook tidak ingin satu kamar dengannya. Setelah mendapat kunci kamar, teman-teman sialannya itu pergi ke kamar masing-masing tidak peduli dengan mereka berdua. Maka setelah masuk kamar hotel dan menaruh barang, Jungkook langsung pergi begitu saja. Terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa kamar itu hanya ada satu kasur besar. Seokjin sebenarnya bingung, biasanya malah Jungkook selalu tidur dengannya di dorm? Ah, mungkin Jungkook sudah dewasa dan ingin punya privasi. Seokjin tidak ambil pusing untuk mencarinya dan memilih tetap di hotel.

Jungkook menghela nafas saat mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Ia kesal kenapa tiba-tiba merasa egois. Jungkook mendekati Seokjin dan menaiki kasur secara perlahan. Ia mendaratkan lututnya di atas kasur hanya duduk, berpikir sejenak untuk berbagi selimut. Ia takut esok pagi akan terperangkap dalam suasana canggung, maka ia menggeser selimut itu agar tidak berada di bagian kasur yang ia tempati. Jungkook agak mendekati Seokjin dan berbaring, tapi menjaga jaraknya.

Kalau dipikir, kenapa mereka harus berakhir satu kamar hotel? Dengan hanya satu kasur pula? Jungkook bisa saja tidur di sofa tapi demi kenyamanannya—karena ia juga memiliki kebiasaan tidur buruk. Ia tidak ingin tubuhnya pegal esok pagi atau bahkan bangun dengan posisi terjatuh dari sofa yang pasti membuatnya ditertawai Seokjin.

Kembali ke pertanyaan awal tadi, kenapa ia harus sekamar dengan Seokjin? Apa tidak bisakah ia dengan Jimin atau Taehyung? Jujur ia sedang tidak membenci Seokjin, tapi dirinya sendiri membuatnya tidak nyaman.

" _Hyung_..," gumamnya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa aneh..," lanjutnya.

Jungkook kemudian merebahkan badannya dan tertidur.

* * *

Seokjin terbangun pagi buta.

Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua tepat dini hari dan entah kenapa badannya terasa berat karena selimut tebal. Seokjin memiringkan posisi tidurnya dan mendapati Jungkook tidur di sebelahnya tidak dengan selimut. Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat dan terkesiap.

Ia duduk sebentar di atas kasur dan membenahi posisinya, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Jungkook dengan selimut yang juga ia kenakan. Kembali berbaring, ia menatap wajah Jungkook dari samping. Tangan kanan Seokjin tanpa sadar bergerak begitu saja menyisir rambut Jungkook seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di rumah.

Sialnya, Jungkook bergerak menghadapnya dengan tangannya berpindah memeluk tubuh Seokjin.

Seokjin ingin mengumpat, ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha melepas pelukan Jungkook, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya—malah lebih erat.

Seokjin pasrah. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ia juga merasa aneh bila tidur bersama Jungkook. Rasanya aneh, entah kenapa.

Ia kemudian menopang wajahnya di atas kepala Jungkook dan membiarkan posisi itu sampai pagi nanti.

* * *

"Uh,"

Jungkook tidak berniat bangun. Ia setengah sadar hanya saja enggan membuka mata. Tangan Jungkook kembali mengeratkan pelukannya secara refleks. Ia mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan kembali penuh saat indra penciumannya menangkap wangi vanilla. Jungkook menghirup nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Vanilla bukan parfum kamar ini, kenapa ada vanilla? Jungkook menggeliat dan terkejut saat sadar siapa yang ia peluk. Sial, wangi vanilla yang memabukkan itu ternyata adalah dia, Seokjin. Sialnya juga, ia tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di antara leher dan dada pemuda itu.

Ini sebenarnya biasa, Seokjin dan Jungkook sudah berkali-kali seperti ini di rumah—bahkan hampir setiap hari. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini mereka sama-sama aneh saat melakukannya.

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap pemuda itu. Wajah tidurnya sangat damai, tapi jantung Jungkook sangat tidak damai dibuatnya. Apalagi saat ia merasa tanda-tanda Seokjin mulai sadar. Jungkook kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di leher Seokjin.

Bodoh, seharusnya Jungkook cepat-cepat melepas pelukan itu.

"Eungh...Jung...kook...," gumam Seokjin.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Jungkook mendongak dan membalasnya.

"Se...Seokjin- _hyung_?"

"Kookie...," gumam Seokjin lagi.

Oke, apa itu? Kookie? Jungkook lemah dengan panggilan itu dan terdiam. Seokjin mengigau atau ini murni dari jiwa sadarnya? Tapi tangannya bergerak tanpa sadar dan memeluk kepala Jungkook membuatnya berasumsi bahwa Seokjin mengigau.

Tapi bukankah mimpi adalah wujud harapan atau kegelisahaan dari alam bawah sadar?

Entahlah, Jungkook membiarkan saja posisi ini sejenak. Toh dirinya juga nyaman dibuatnya.

Kemudian, ide kecil terlintas di otak Jungkook.

" _Hyung_..," ujar Jungkook.

Seokjin diam saja, beberapa detik kemudian bergumam tidak jelas.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya.

"Eum...," guman Seokjin.

"Ya atau tidak? Apa kau mencintaiku, Seokjin?" Jungkook mengulang pertanyaannya.

Detak jantung Jungkook mendadak tak beraturan seperti ingin meledak begitu Seokjin membuka kedua matanya. Kemudian wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Ya, sialan,"

Oh, ini.

Ini kenapa mereka selalu merasa aneh.

Mata Jungkook membesar. Ia tidak tahu harus menatap ke mana tapi tetap berakhir menatap lekat wajah Seokjin. Seokjin menghindar dari tatapan Jungkook dengan menopang dagunya seperti tadi. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang—agak—sensual menggelitik tengkuknya, membuat Seokjin mendesah pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Nafas Jungkook terasa berat. Lehernya seakan tercekat tapi ia bernfas pelan. Tangan Seokjin menggapai kepalanya dan menyisiri rambutnya.

Sentuhan itu membuat Jngkook menggigit bibitnga, menelan salivanya tidak tahan, ia mengangkat kepala sedikit dan mengecup singkat leher Seokjin.

"Jungkook!" pekik Seokjin. Jungkook terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya seakan-akan Seokjin tidak boleh hilang darinya.

Jungkook mendongak. " _Hyung_ ," panggilnya lembut.

"Hm?" Seokjin berdehem dengan nada bertanya.

"Aku kangen," rengek Jungkook. "Aku merindukan kita seperti ini lagi, sudah lama rasanya."

"Hm.., _hyung_ juga kangen..," Seokjin tersenyum.

"Maaf kemarin aku egois," ucapnya lirih. "Tapi bagaimanapun kita tetap berakhir sekamar..," lanjutnya.

Seokjin menyisiri rambut hitam Jungkook dengan lembut. "Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak bersikap dewasa,"

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia mendekati Seokjin hingga wajah mereka hingga tinggal beberapa sentimeter. Jungkook menempelkan kening mereka berdua. Mereka saling bertukar nafas, dan keduanya bersemu merah.

"Kenapa... Kemarin kau langsung pergi?" tanya Seokjin pelan.

Jungkook tidak langsung menjawab melainkan menghirup aroma vanilla Seokjin.

" _Hyung_ ," ucapnya. Seokjin bergeming tapi berkedip. "Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak ingin sekamar denganmu?"

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, menatap Jungkook bingung. Sebelum ia sempat menjawab, bibirnya sudah dibungkam dengan bibir Jungkook. Mata Seokjin membulat dan terpejam karena kaget setengah mati. Seokjin mencengkram bahu Jungkook erat. Jungkook tidak melumat bibirnya tapi memiringkan wajahnya sedikit, kemudian melepasnya.

Sebuah ciuman yang lembut.

Nafas Seokjin tidak teratur. Ia masih bisa merasakan sensasi bibir Jungkook di bibirnya yang meninggalkan banyak kesan bahwa ciuman itu sangat _gentle_ dan manis. Ia menunduk tak ingin menatap Jungkook tapi Jungkook meraih kedua pipinya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak ingin sekamar denganmu?" ulangnya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku mulai merasakannya. Sensasi aneh itu mulai muncul bila aku berada di dekatmu. Semua itu karena aku tidak bisa tahan menyentuhmu, menciummu, dan merasakanmu. Maka aku takut ketika kita berakhir sekamar. Aku takut bila tanpa sadar perasaanku maupun nafsuku datang dan berakhir seperti yang bisa kaubayangkan. Karena aku sadar bahwa kau ingin memilikimu, sangat."

Nafas Seokjin tertahan mendengarnya. Ia tahu, ia akhir-akhir ini juga merasa aneh dan akhirnya ia juga sadar. Mereka berdua ingin hal yang sama.

"Jungkook..,"

" _Hyung_ , maaf kemarin aku langsung pergi tanpa pamit. Aku tahu kalau kemarin aku tidak langsung pergi maka dirimulah yang akan pergi. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi karena akan sangat mengkhawatirkan. Apalagi kalau kau pulang malam-malam, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Kau tahu 'kan bahaya di luar sana? Sementara kau tidak bisa melawan," tutur Jungkook. " _Hyung_ ... aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin menjagamu,"

Seokjin menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Matanya terpejam karena malu setengah mati.

"Ah, Bodoh. Tanpa kusadari aku telah mengatakannya," ucap Jungkook.

"Huh?" Seokjin membuka matanya sedikit.

"Kalau kau ingin.. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin menjadi milikku, Hyung. Tolong izinkan aku menciummu lagi,"

Seokjin diam sebentar kemudian bangkit untuk duduk. Ia mengerjap, mengusap tengkuknya pelan dan menatap Jungkook.

"Sini, kau," tangan Seokjin meraih lengan kekar Jungkook dan menariknya ke pelukannya. Jungkook meringis memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

"Apakah itu 'Ya', _Hyung_?" goda Jungkook.

Seokjin mendengus. "Kau butuh penjelasan apa lagi?"

Jungkook tersenyum geli dan mengecup pipi Seokjin.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_ ," ucapnya.

Seokjin merasa tergelitik mendengarnya. "Aku nggak, gimana dong?"

"Heh," Jungkook menerjang Seokjin ke kasur hingga posisinya di atas Seokjin. Seokjin terkekeh senang menatap lekat Jungkook.

Jungkook menyeringai tipis, mendekat dan meraup bibir Seokjin.

"Mmmh, Kook,"

"Ck," Jungkook mendesak Seokjin untuk membuka mulutnya, saat berhasil lidahnya masuk dan bermain dengan lidah Seokjin. Seokjin terkesiap, Jungkook tidak memberi ampun. Ia tidak ingin melepas Seokjin sampai Seokjin kehabisan nafas, hingga akhirnya Seokjin tersedak. Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit memberi oksigen untuk Seokjin, sebelum menciumnya kembali lebih dalam. Telapak Seokjin yang terbuka digenggam Jungkook dengan jemarinya mengait, menyatukan tangan mereka berdua.

"Mmm.., Jmngkkhh...," Seokjin ingin mendorong Jungkook. Demi apapun ia tidak bisa bernafas. Setelah mendorongnya kuat akhirnya Seokjin bisa menghirup oksigen lagi. Jungkook terkekeh. Ia kembali berbaring dan perlahan menghadapnya dari samping. Nafas Jungkook dengan cepat kembali normal. Sedangkan nafas Seokjin masih terengah-engah dan badannya panas. Telinga dan wajah Seokjin merah. Seokjin berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya tapi Jungkook—dengan sialnya—mengelus kepala Seokjin dan menariknya ke sebuah pelukan.

Tangan Jungkook meraih pinggang Seokjin dan mencium pucuk kepalanya lembut. Seokjin terdiam kemudian menatapnya.

"Hah... Jungkook..," Seokjin menatap lekat Jungkook. "Oke, oke. Aku mengerti aku tidak boleh bercanda. Maafkan aku," Jungkook terkekeh mendengarnya. Seokjin tersenyum. Tangannya perlahan meraih pipi Jungkook dan—

PLAK!

—menamparnya.

"Kau bodoh, setidaknya beri aku nafas dan jangan sampai bibirku bengkak seperti ini," omel Seokjin.

Jungkook menyengir jahil. "Memang kenapa, _Hyung_? Kau mau lebih? Masih ada dua jam sebelum kembali—"

PLAK!

Pipi Jungkook ditampar kembali.

"Bodoooh! Bodoh bodoh bodoh, jangan berpikir seperti itu!"

Ah, Seokjin yang biasa mengomel kembali. Jungkook tersenyum puas dan tertawa sebelum kembali memeluk Seokjin. Sampai sekitar lima menit kemudian, mereka tetap dalam posisi seperti itu namun dengan nyaman.

"Hei...," ucap Seokjin kemudian.

"Ada apa, _Sweetheart_?"

"Ap— _sweetheart_?! Astaga," Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Uh... Kita tidak kembali? Mungkin yang lainnya sudah menunggu..,"

Jungkook menggeleng dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Astaga Jeon Jungkook, bisa-bisa setelah ini ia selalu memeluk Seokjin di manapun mereka berada.

"Tunggu sebentar setidaknya, _Baby_ ," sahutnya.

Seokjin mengangguk. "Baiklah... Eh, eum.., Jungkook..,"

"Hm?" Jungkook menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku tahu,"

Keduanya tarsenyum bahagia.

* * *

 _ **Omake.**_

* * *

" _Hyung_? Hei, itu Seokjin- _hyung_!" pekik Jimin pada Hoseok. Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannya dari lorong dan mendapati Seokjin berdiri tegap seperti model yang tampan tapi imut. Sangat imut apalagi ia mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna _soft pink_ dan _ripped jeans_ berwarna terang. Seokjin berdiri dengan koper di depan Starbucks sambil mengecek ponsel. Hoseok dan Jimin kemudian menghampiri Seokjin.

Seokjin yang sadar dengan kedatangan mereka mendongak dan melambaikan tangan.

" _Hyung_ , kau kami tunggu tapi malah ada di sini," kata Hoseok. Seokjin meringis.

"Kau masih bertengkar dengan Jungkook, _Hyung_? Kami tidak melihat kalian dari kemarin tapi aku tahu Jungkook tidak di kamarmu. Ada apa?" tanya Jimin.

"Bukan urusanmu," entah dari mana, tiba-tiba Jungkook datang dan mengagetkan ketiga orang itu. " _For you, Baby,_ " dan memberi satu _cup_ Caramel Latte pada Seokjin.

Seokjin merasa akan lenyap tapi tersenyum, "Eh... _thanks_?" ucapnya. Jungkook mengangguk, mencium kening Seokjin singkat dan berbalik mengambil koper. Dari belakang mereka melihat sosok ber _hoodie_ hitam itu melangkah menjauh.

Mereka bertiga mematung tak percaya.

Seokjin memegang keningnya.

Jimin menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Seokjin dari atas ke bawah.

" _Baby_? Apa itu? Apa yang terjadi? Sejak kapan? Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Seokjin sudah tahu pertanyaan beruntun seperti ini akan datang kapan saja. Wajahnya merah menahan malu. Mata Seokjin terpejam kuat dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Wow, Jin-hyung. Kenapa bibirmu lebih bengkak dari biasanya?" Yoongi muncul dan bertanya dengan tidak sopannya.

"Hah?! Tidak sopan kau!" pekik Seokjin—tapi tetap meraba bibirnya.

"Wow.., _what just happened? Did you have a good night yesterday?"_ goda Namjoon.

Seokjin ingin mati. Ia memukul lengan Namjoon kesal.

" _Hyung_..," Taehyung muncul memeluk Seokjin dari belakang. "Apa yang Jungkook lakukan? Kau ditonjok dia? Akan kuhajar dia nanti, _Hyung_ ,"

"Kau yang akan kuhajar. Jangan sentuh pacarku," Jungkook datang dan melepas Taehyung dari Seokjin. Ia menarik pinggang Seokjin sementara pacarnya itu pasrah sambil menunduk malu.

"Oh, jadi kalian benar-benar melakukan _something_ tadi malam? Kuhajar kau Jungkook kalau membuat Seokjin kesakitan," ucap Yoongi dengan nada cuek.

"Hei! Aku dan Jungkook tidak melakukan apapun! Jangan berpikir aneh!" pekik Seokjin tapi ia terabaikan.

"Tadi pagi, lebih tepatnya. Sebenarnya aku mau lebih, tapi dia dicium saja hampir pingsan," balas Jungkook. Seokjin menendangnya kemudian berjongkok sambil menutup telinga.

"Kookie.., kau sudah besar rupanya.." ucap Hoseok lirih.

"Umurku sudah legal, Hyung." jawabnya.

"Oh, jadi kalau kau sudah legal kau mau dengan bebas melakukan seks dengannya?" Namjoon bertanya frontal dan menatapnya sinis.

"Ya tentu tidak, tapi kalau dia mau..,"

"Aku kehilangan Kookie yang polos..," Jimin berkata sedih menatap _maknae_ kesayangannya. Hoseok menepuk punggung Jimin.

"Aku tidak selamanya polos, _Hyung_..,"

Taehyung menganga. "Bagaimana bisa orang sial sepertimu memacari Seokjin?!"

"Oh, soal itu. Tadi malam aku pulang dan tidur tapi saat aku bangun aku sudah dipeluk—"

"AAHH SUDAH CUKUP DASAR BODOH! TIDAK USAH DIBAHAS!" Seokjin bangkit menendang Jungkook lagi dan berjalan berbalik menyeret kopernya.

"Tunggu, _Hyungieee_!"

Dari belakang member-member Bangtan memandang kakak dan adik mereka yang terlihat kembali bertengkar seperti biasanya. Mana tadi momen romantisnya? Huh, dasar.

Yah ... meskipun mereka sudah jadi mereka tetaplah Jungkook dan Seokjin yang selalu bertengkar, seperti sebelumnya.

* * *

 _ **end**._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **shit, ini apa.**

 **aku kaget waktu baca ulang. INI APAAAA DX**

 **honestly aku lagi gabut karena gak dikasih pake internet sama ortuku, terus aku cek notes hp dan nemu ini belom diselesein, sebenernya arsip beberapa bulan lalu huhuhu, karena gabut pun aku lanjutin. and you know it's very frustrating when i edit this at phone. kalian harus tau kalo aku ngedit bagian yang sama berulang kali karena nggak kesave huhu**

 **btw gaes, maaf banget ya atas semua kesalahanku. aku janji bakal lanjutin fanfic-fanfic terlantarku TT tunggu ya sampe aku balik ke rumah dan menggenggam laptopku kembali~ see u next time!**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading! Any review please?_**

regards, t.h


End file.
